


Little Nell

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Adoption, Community: wednesday100, Drabble, Gen, Metropolis, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused





	Little Nell

She looks at the child thrust into her arms with a mix of resentment, and love. A beautiful little girl, more like she was as a child than her now dead sister, and Nell wonders if she was fated to raise this child. Their mother always said she’d get herself “in the family way”. Nell just didn’t expect motherhood to come with that kind of a bang.

Thirteen years later, the princess has turned cold, against the only real family she should be able to remember. Nell drives the U-Haul to Metropolis, and wonders when she became the evil queen.


End file.
